An echocardiographic study of 11 patients with iron overload had demonstrated deterioration in the function of the left ventricle of patients following the addition of ascorbic acid to their therapeutic program. Cessation of ascorbic acid resulted in a return toward normal function. As a result, we believe this drug should be used with caution in patients with myocardial iron overload.